


本质是蛇

by AGYM



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGYM/pseuds/AGYM
Summary: 不管怎么说，克罗利还是一条蛇。而蛇在体温不够高的时候是会冬眠的。lof上那个dudulu!是盗文的🦑才是我 他妈的





	本质是蛇

亚茨拉斐尔一直知道克罗利是条蛇，从他们离开伊甸园之前就知道，但是当他知道对方有时还是会冬眠时仍然相当惊讶。

“你是说，”他把自己的茶杯放在了书店的柜台上，“当你的体温低到一定地步的时候，你就会不自主的...冬眠？”

“除非你非得管那个叫‘相当随意地找地方打盹’，”克罗利惨兮兮地把自己裹在一张电热毯里，浑身上下散发着潮气，他用金色的蛇眼瞪着天使，说话还带着嘶嘶的声音，“说老实话，我真没想到你会迟钝到这种地步，六千年了！难道你就没想过在取暖用的东西比较普及和方便之前，我在冬天都不怎么会出来吗？”

“你经常行踪不明，”亚茨拉斐尔耸了耸肩，“而且懒惰也是一种罪行，你是个恶魔，变得懒惰并且时不时通过消失来罢工也不是不可以理解。”

“至少我比你勤快些。”克罗利嘶嘶地小声说道，他没有戴墨镜，一方面是他刚刚丢了墨镜，另一方面是因为现在书店里只有他们两个。没有人会在这样的下着大雪的寒冷夜晚溜达到一家平时都不怎么好好开张的旧书店买书的。

“勤快？”亚茨拉斐尔用鼻子轻哼了一声，来表示他被对方冒犯时微弱的不快，但是声音非常轻微，像是兔子被什么东西砸到时发出的噗噗声，“我刚刚拖着你走了两个街区。”而且还抛弃了一顿吃了一半的晚餐，在自己最喜欢的餐厅里出尽了丑，这两点其实很重要，但是亚茨拉斐尔没好意思说出来。

“你一个月的运动量也就那么点了。”恶魔在毯子里缩了缩脖子，嘟哝道，但天使只是不可置否地耸了耸肩，并且把一杯冒着半透明热气的可可放在了他身边的小茶桌上，瓷杯的杯底和木桌挨上时，发出了不算清亮的碰撞声。

当然，克罗利的本意并不是让他的天使锻炼身体。在这个阴沉沉的日子里，他们本来的计划是去海德公园喂鸭子，然后等那些连飞到南边暖和一点到国家去过冬都不会的胖鸟们都吃饱之后（亚茨拉斐尔废过不少功夫去劝阻克罗利不要总是这样辱骂这些飞羽被剪了的可怜观赏鸭），再去亚茨最喜欢的那家寿司店喂饱这位有些胖乎乎并且羽毛丰满的家伙。之所以换了一个公园是因为在天启（以及两场分别发生在天堂和地狱的小规模审判）之后，圣詹姆斯公园那里总是有不少上面和下面来的耳目。不过他们的目标并不是他们，而且这些低级小职员的存在也并不是让克罗利放弃坐在熟悉的长椅上和天使聊天并且吃香草冰激凌的乐趣，那是他为数不多喜欢的食物，主要原因是香草和种植园在十六世纪时曾给他带来过一次很不错的嘉奖，虽然整件事情和他没什么关系，不过胜利的甜美仍然让他感到难忘。

顺便说一句，胜利的甜美也是克罗利发明的短语，不管怎么说，香草做成的甜点确实很甜，而在那些厨师开始做出那些甜点时，亚茨拉斐尔对他表示的感谢也绝对算得上一场胜利。

让克罗利真正感到不舒服的，是那些天使和恶魔们在做的事：他们成双成对地坐在那里的每一条长椅上，当然，隔着对面即使有一把剑也捅不到自己的距离，试图弄明白两人究竟做了什么才能对按理来说能杀死他们对东西免疫。克罗利看到一个恶魔相当暧昧地模仿他诱惑亚茨时的动作之后，把自己手里的香草蛋筒直接扣到了垃圾桶里。

“他们那样怪倒胃口的。”看到亚茨拉斐尔对于他浪费食物的谴责眼神之后，他便用因为气急败坏而有些尖的声音解释道。

“他学的倒挺像。”亚茨拉斐尔舔着草莓棒冰，用中肯却不乏嘲笑意味的语气说道。

当那个坐在十几米之外的恶魔歪过头，努力着不让自己头上那只病恹恹的变色龙掉下来，然后用非常克罗利的姿势向端坐在长椅另一头的天使说话时——顺便一提，那一整套动作远看起来像极了在调情——真正的克罗利表示他最近绝对不会再来这里了。

但是“在海德公园喂鸭子”这件事情进行的并不顺利，因为那里的鸭子远不如圣詹姆斯的那些适应被两个穿着大衣站在水边的男人用面包团扔。其中那个戴着墨镜、把自己那头红褐色头发梳得翘起男人甚至行为相当恶劣，每次他的同伴夸奖鸭子们时，他就会把手里的面包块捏得像是子弹一样磁实，然后冲着随便哪只鸭子的头顶或身子狠狠砸去。

“克罗利，”那个有着浅色头发和蓝灰色眼睛，总是把搓得大小刚好的面包屑撒到鸭子容易吃到的地方的男人对那个脾气很差的人说道，“我不知道为什么，可是你看起来好像很生那些鸭子的气。哦，嘿，大家伙，想再来一块吗？”他揪了一块面包，冲水里抛去。

“哈。”克罗利把手里拳头大的面包捏到了大拇指那么大，然后扔向那只趾高气扬地冲亚茨嘎嘎叫着的鸭子昂起的脑袋。

“怎么了，你不喜欢鸭子吗？”

“不喜欢吃，如果生吞毛会很多，做熟了的话，骨头碎了还会卡嗓子。”克罗利夸张地吐了吐舌头，连脸侧面的纹身都被扯长了些。

“你知道我不是那个意思，动物又不总是用来被吃的。”亚茨拉斐尔从口袋里掏出一小把果仁，让那些后来的鸭子们有点东西可吃，克罗利发誓他刚才绝对没看见亚茨有带任何除了过期法棍以外的食物。

“它们总是很吵，而且...”他又冲一只过于靠近亚茨拉斐尔的鸭子扔了一块绝对不是面包的玩意，天使没看清那是什么，不过他觉得那东西不管是从大小还是颜色上看起来都很像是鹅卵石，“他们扇着翅膀嘎嘎叫的样子让我想起加百列。”

“哦，”天使把手插在了他那件米色大衣的兜里，有些不满地往后退了两步，“那你也不该那样对它们。”

“那只不过是群鸭子！”克罗利搓着手，他穿了黑色的毛呢大衣，还戴了围巾，可是这并没有让他感觉有多暖和，他到现在还在通过保持他在公寓里积攒的体温来让自己清醒，现在可是深冬。

“你不怕它们咬你吗？”亚茨拉斐尔不擅长阻止恶魔做一些程度不深的小恶行，其程度就跟恶魔擅长引诱他去做那些无伤大雅的缺德小事一样。比如现在，他阻止对方的的这个理由简直让那些正在躲克罗利冲它们扔过来的鹅卵石的鸭子们都目瞪口呆。

他们本来站在海德公园里的湖边的草地上，离水很近，和圣詹姆斯不一样，在这里他们可以和那些鸭子或者随便他们在喂的什么东西挨得很近，没有石头垒成的矮墙墩立在水边，也没有那种能让游人俯瞰水里游着的鸭子的小木桥，至少在他们视线范围内没有，克罗利一直很喜欢那些桥，他对投喂鸭子这个活动的喜爱就源于站在木桥上的高高在上感。可是现在他并没有高高在上，事实上，那些鸭子被他砸恼之后，已经在他脚边徘徊了很长时间了，如果恶魔没有因为鸭子被他砸到后吃痛的叫声而得意忘形的话，他绝对能够感觉到他周围充满了愤怒，那东西对于恶魔来说闻起来像硫磺，而且任何动物（或者植物，不过鉴于看见克罗利的植物们每天都在散发恐惧，那是另一种味道，所以说他不清楚植物会不会也这样）都会在愤怒的时候浑身冒出那种气味。在他终于嗅到一股来自他脚下难以忽略的愤怒时，几只鸭子开始对他穿着黑色裤子的瘦长双腿发起攻击。

“哦，他妈的，你们这些...”克罗利弯下腰去驱赶那些鸭子，他当然可以用一个邪恶的小把戏让那些鸭子当场消失，然后出现在地狱的岩浆池里，不过亚茨绝对不会赞成那种解决方式，况且，给下面的那些同事送几只被喂得肥墩墩的烤鸭绝对不是什么恶魔该干的事，克罗利也绝对不喜欢。

但是他显然低估了这些鸭子被激起愤怒后的战斗力，当他弯下腰后，一只鸭子叼住了他垂下的长领带，并且拼命向他脖子相反的方向扯去，几只鸭子对他腿的猛烈攻势让他在这种弯着腰的情况下不得不跳起他一般情况下在教堂才会跳起的踢踏舞，而一只鸭子——撒旦在下，它说不定真的是加百列变的，米歇尔也有可能——在他背后飞起，尽管它们飞不高，但是飞到克罗利弯下腰时后背的高度完全不是问题，开始一边大叫着一边用扇动的翅膀拍打他的后脑勺。

不管那些鸭子到底知不知道亚茨拉斐尔常常讲的那些关于“邪恶最终一定会被打倒”的长篇大论，不过克罗利确实被它们打倒了。如果这还不够糟的话，他一头栽到了面前的湖水里，而且那水冷到只要听一个亚茨拉斐尔试着讲的冷笑话就会立马冻上，天使的幽默感有时让人捉摸不透，或者他们本来就没有那种东西。恶魔溅起的水花让站在一边的亚茨拉斐尔险些伸出翅膀来给自己挡挡，因为他还是很喜欢自己现在穿着的这件大衣的。湖边的水很浅，事实上，那里的水大概只能没到成年人的小腿，但如果有人一边和一群鸭子骂骂咧咧地搏斗一边直挺挺地摔到水里的话，湖边的浅水也足够让那个倒霉蛋从头湿到脚了。

“需要我帮你一把吗，亲爱的？”亚茨拉斐尔看着克罗利缓缓从被搅得浑浊不堪的水里爬起来，周围像是浪漫主义的油画一样围了一群鸭子，象征性地问了一句。

“我他妈的看起来像是对付不了这些该死的鸭子吗？”他咬牙切齿地说着，湿塌塌的红发流下的水顺着他的脸滴滴答答地掉在肩膀上，鸭子们纷纷应声软了下去，漂在了水面上，不管怎么说，他也算是个恶魔。

“可怜的东西。”亚茨拉斐尔不知道在对谁说，他扬了扬手，鸭子们又活了过来，并且迅速游到了克罗利那双金色的蛇眼看不见的地方。

让克罗利浑身都湿到能拧出一把水还陪他继续喂那些让他湿成这样的罪魁祸首显然不现实，但是复活那些被恶魔诅咒而死的鸭子已经用完了亚茨拉斐尔今天能够用的神迹，他并不能帮克罗利把身上弄干，克罗利的墨镜还丢在了水里，已经有游人奇怪地看向他的眼睛了，因此他们两个只能离开公园，去找个别的什么地方待着。

不到二十分钟后，寿司店的大师傅就发现他的那个老常客带了一个有着奇怪金色眼睛的朋友坐在了餐厅里。

有着奇怪的眼睛并不是一个很合适，或者说，全面的概括。那个人浑身上下都湿透了，在温暖的寿司店里，他那件挂在椅背上的黑色毛毡大衣湿哒哒的，冒着潮气，红褐色的头发也贴在头上，他的表情看起来像是他刚刚因为愤怒手刃了二十几个仇敌一样，而且他看起来非常、非常不清醒。在大师傅给他的老常客端上他常吃的那种手卷寿司时，他又仔细看了看他的同伴。红发男人看起来昏昏沉沉的，身上的黑色衬衫贴在他身上，他瘦得像条蛇，不知道为什么，看到了他身体轮廓的大师傅的脑海里突然闪过了这个比喻，也许也是因为他的眼睛，大概是戴了什么隐形眼镜，那双眼睛看起来像是货真价实的蛇眼。亚茨拉斐尔并没有像往常一样认真地品尝他那份寿司，因为克罗利看起来和往常不大一样。他没有动自己面前的任何东西，这本来不算奇怪，他平时也不会吃多少，但是他居然拒绝了清酒，没有一个恶魔会在神志清醒的时候拒绝酒精类饮料。而且他在和天使说话的时候越来越走神，一开始只是丢了那种他总是有意带着的讽刺意味，到后来他甚至开始像是喝醉了一样答非所问了，他撑着自己的腮帮子，盯着亚茨拉斐尔一动不动，好像彻底没听见对方说的话一样。

“你还好吗，克罗利？”亚茨拉斐尔放下了筷子，这对于他来说也很不寻常。

“闭上嘴，然后吃你的东西。”克罗利的声音有点低沉，他趴在寿司店窄窄的长桌上，声音里带着嘶嘶的底噪。当他发现亚茨拉斐尔举着筷子却闭着嘴不知所措时，翻了个白眼，这对于他过大的虹膜来说并不容易，“我是说，别跟我说话了，赶紧把你的寿司卷吃完，你当然没法闭着嘴吃东西，那只是个说法而已。”

“你不舒服吗？”天使的手搭到了他的额头上。

“恶魔不会着凉，”克罗利闭上眼睛，用鼻子狠狠喷了一下气，对于天使这个怀疑他发烧了的动作不屑一顾，“我只是有点困罢了。”

亚茨拉斐尔感到克罗利真的有点不对，则是他没有拿着筷子的胳膊一沉的时候。他看向那边，发现克罗利像是一条蛇一样抱住了那只胳膊，金色的蛇眼倒是看不见了，因为他的眼睛闭得紧紧的，恶魔睡得正香。不难想象他如果是蛇形的话现在的动作会是什么样，因为他抱着对方胳膊的动作就像极了一条蛇。他发出很细的呼吸声，也像是蛇一样。

“克罗利？你还好吗？”亚茨拉斐尔拍了拍那个靠在他手臂上的脑袋，换来的却是后者迷迷糊糊说出来的一连串模糊的低语，内容围绕着“天使”“暖和”“软”，还有“睡一会”。当寿司店那位不算很会英语的大师傅开始用好奇的眼神看向昏暗灯光下的这一幕时，克罗利还搂得更紧了，他努力地将上半身贴到了天使的胳膊上，然后毫无意识地蹭了蹭对方的肩膀。大师傅冲亚茨拉斐尔投出了理解的眼神，如果他听到懂克罗利在说什么的话，也许会叫他们去开房或者结婚，所幸他听不懂。但是天使现在感觉很莫名其妙。克罗利总是精神充沛（除了他睡觉的时候），而且他总是能很好的控制自己的睡眠时间（除了现在），可是现在，他好像彻底失去了神志，更像是变回了蛇。在他困惑的时候，克罗利就像是为了证实他的困惑一样，把更多的身体部分缠在了亚茨拉斐尔身上。

在寿司店店大师傅用便签纸和谷歌翻译写好这附近售卖避孕套的便利店地址并递给他们之前，亚茨拉斐尔就匆匆结了帐并且拉着克罗利离开了寿司店，因为后者已经盘到了他的脖颈处，甚至用鼻子用力吸了一下那里温暖的气息。拉着也许不够准确，事实上，可怜的、许久没有运动过、近几年拿过最重的东西就只是精装本的旧书的天使正扛着他那看起来很瘦却相当沉的恶魔跑向他自己的书店。克罗利发出睡熟的低吟，而且冲天使的后脖子根呼出凉飕飕的哈气。这是爬行动物才会有的，和周围温度一样的呼气。亚茨拉斐尔的脑子里突然出现了一个狂野的猜想，克罗利也许是冬眠了，毕竟他是一条蛇。那么只能让他暖和过来才能对清醒的他就刚才对不恰当行为兴师问罪了，亚茨拉斐尔加快了脚步，上一次他这么急匆匆的走路还是因为他以为一个旧书集市有卖《艾格尼丝·风子的精良预言集》。

克罗利醒来是因为那笼罩在他身边的温度，那是一张电热毯，散发着老木头、油墨还有热可可的味道，显然，它被扔在天使的书店里很长一段时间过。但这确实是一张很舒服的电热毯，温度合适，而且表面还有点毛茸茸的，克罗利在电热毯里很舒服地伸了个懒腰，却发现自己身上的衣服仍然是湿的。他睁开眼睛，面前是那家旧书店的库房，外面天色很晚，好像还在下雪，房间里亮着让白天被冻到冬眠的他感到安心的暖黄色灯光，他靠在一张沙发上，背后垫了让他足够伸直身体的靠垫。他听到一声清嗓子的声音，亚茨拉斐尔站在他面前，脸上的表情让他想起自己上次把发明可丽饼的人拐到地狱时候他的反应。

“鉴于现在你醒了，能不能请你解释一下一个多小时以前发生的事情呢？”天使看起来有一点生气，而且这次尤其严重，连他的耳朵根都红了。

“啊，”克罗利捋了捋他仍然湿呼呼的头发，让它们看起来有型一些，“拜那些鸭子所赐，我冬眠了一会。”

他看了看天使逐渐睁大的灰蓝色双眼和逐渐伸向嘴的手掌，插嘴道，“没必要那么惊讶，该死，我毕竟是蛇，在体温低的时候就是会冬眠。”但是这没用，很快亚茨拉斐尔就用受惊的语气重新开始问各种各样的蠢问题，他就是没法像恶魔一样很快接受新东西。

当克罗利终于用一个小奇迹弄干了自己之后，他们坐在书店库房的那张旧沙发上喝热可可，沙发的布料表面还带着一层克罗利刚才留下的潮呼呼的湿气，但他们都不太在意这件事。

“我能问个问题吗？”亚茨拉斐尔端着他那个翅膀形把手的陶瓷杯，犹豫了一会，然后说道。

“你已经问了不少了。”事实上，克罗利不需要任何饮食，不过他一般不会拒绝亚茨拉斐尔递给他的东西，现在他正握着一个黑色的马克杯，然后小口地喝里面的巧克力。亚茨拉斐尔隐约能想起他在伊甸园以蛇的形态喝水时的样子，如果你很好奇的话，天使能担保，这条老蛇喝东西的样子就没怎么变过。克罗利发现对方没有发问，他抬起眉毛，从墨镜的上沿看了一眼对面，“什么问题？”

亚茨拉斐尔问了那个问题。

“不！亚茨拉斐尔！我他妈的不会下蛋！如果你再问这种问题我会变成蛇把你绞到灵肉分离的！”

END.


End file.
